


Dizzying Revelations

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Also no sue me please I am a mere fan and I own none of this, And I repeat MAJOR LEGACY SPOILERS, Gen, I had a mental breakdown and decided to write this, MAJOR LEGACY SPOILERS, Please don’t copy to another site, This just yeeted itself okay, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Okay so I just finished reading the first half of legacy and had to stop and unload some freaking out in a short fic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m screaming. This is from the end of chapter ten. Anything that’s spoilers, most of it, I’ve warned you multiple times and here’s one last warning.
> 
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️  
MAJOR LEGACY SPOILERS  
⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

Sophie stared blankly at nothing as she clung to Keefe’s hand. She knew it was only a theory, but it _made sense._ Everything seemed to fit together. Bronte had been the one who pushed her so hard not to go chasing after her biological parents identities. And Mr. Forkle would have needed both inflicting and telepathy to make her able to heal broken minds. And there was only one other registered Inflictor. Her mind kept circling back to the one sentence that had the power to change her life forever. ‘You think Councillor Bronte is my biological father’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it continues 🤯
> 
> Honestly though, I had an uwu moment reading the related chapter.

Sophie had felt so relieved when it was confirmed that Bronte wasn’t her biological father, but now her emotions were a mess again. She stared after the Councillor, wondering if she’d just imagined the whole thing. A moment ago he’d told her that if she had been his daughter, he would be very proud, before sinking into the mud. A pang of longing for her biological parents to say the same thing went through, making her glance guiltily down again because of Grady and Edaline. She stumbled to the center of the sludge and then down she went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my random rambling has come to an end :D

And again, the world was being shifted underneath her feet. Just when she’d finally gotten herself back on track with her responsibilities as the leader of Team Valiant, Oralie, her mother, had to be revealed by a simple tell when she lied. Anger and confusion, sadness, and guilt swirled around her, and she thought bitterly that good thing Oralie wasn’t here to feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to just drop this on you like this, but I really needed to write this...


End file.
